New York, New York
by Watashinomori
Summary: Uma viagem de negócios pode ser considerada férias. Se você tem coisas desagradáveis no seu lar. :Slash::Drarry:


**New York, New York**

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. e quem mais pagou pelos direitos.

**Summary: **Uma viagem de negócios pode ser considerada férias. Se você tem coisas desagradáveis no seu lar. :Slash::Drarry:

**Aviso: **Um pouco PWP. Mas whatever...

**Shipper: **Draco x Harry

* * *

Um mundo de infinita beleza se esconde por trás de véus obscuros de smog. Todo o cinza da paisagem mesclado com o cinza da névoa ao redor, mas ainda assim belo a olhos diante de tal paisagem que ele se encontrava agora. Dentro do carro pequeno e barato ele olhava para fora e via New York em seu esplendor. "E ainda não cheguei a Times Square" pensou. Viu pessoas segurando cartazes de "fim do mundo está próximo", "2012" etc., viu pregadores gravando a ferro quente mensagens de salvação nos cérebros dos passantes. Pessoas levando cachorros para passear e cachorros levando pessoas para passear. Viu uma equipe de TV gravando um programa, três equipes de reportagens, quinze acidentes, uns vinte engarrafamentos, incontáveis pessoas de negócios gritando em seus telefones. E ainda assim ele estava feliz de estar ali.

Numa metrópole como aquela ele não passava de uma 'outra pessoa qualquer'. Diferente de onde viera, que era o inimigo público número um. Não podia colocar a cabeça para fora de casa para olhar o movimento que vinham com trocentas perguntas infames e irritantes. "Senhor Malfoy, é verdade que você pagou para sair da prisão?". "Senhor Malfoy, o que você acha da tremenda generosidade do grandiossíssimo e maravilhosíssimo Harry Testa-Partida-Irritantemente-Duro-De-Matar Potter?". Mas ele só acreditou que precisava de férias quando ouviu: "É verdade que você e o Potter tiveram um caso durante Hogwarts e por isso ele testemunhou ao seu favor?".

-QUE ÓDIO! – gritou dentro do carro.

Os outros motoristas acharam que ele só estava verbalizando seus sentimentos em relação ao engarrafamento absurdamente demorado no qual se encontrava e o ignoraram (alguns chegaram a concordar).

Para esclarecer, não eles não tiveram um caso. Ele nunca pagou ninguém para sair de Azkaban, ele só fora para a prisão por um curto período de tempo uma vez que o próprio Potter irritante mostrara que ele, Draco Malfoy, nunca cometera nenhum crime realmente grave. Então ele cumpriu sua pena para com a sociedade na cadeia, mesmo sem dementors aquele lugar era horrível.

Mas, mesmo que eles não tivessem tido um caso durante sua época como estudantes, eles tiveram depois. Draco não poderia precisar quem começou o quê. Entretanto antes que ele notasse estava fugindo da lua-de-mel para encontros secretos com o rapaz de olhos estonteantemente verdes.

Harry, como todo bom gryffindor, começou com a ladainha de "céus, Draco você é maravilhoooooooso, mas isso é errado". Que não perdurou por mais de uma semana (a tal da lua-de-mel). Estranhamente o salvador do mundo estava um pouco cansado de agir corretamente e antes que notassem (estranho como tudo ocorria antes de se notar, Malfoy não podia deixar de achar isso um pouco clichê) ele estava convidando Draco para noites incríveis em hotéis muggles luxuosos.

Quando o engarrafamento finalmente acabou ele pôde se dirigir até o escritório onde teria uma reunião. Era um escritório bruxo muito bem escondido num bairro muggle tranqüilo. Estacionou o carro alugado, pegou sua maleta e entrou no prédio. Tudo indicava ser um prédio normal, mas feitiços anti-muggles faziam com que pessoas normais resolvessem fazer qualquer outra coisa na hora que tentavam entrar.

Chegou ao décimo quinto andar, muito maior e mais bem decorado por dentro que por fora, normal em prédios bruxos, entrou na sala, já discorrendo sobre o negócio que pretendia fechar. Montou todo o quadro com figuras animadas e quadros gráficos dinâmicos.

-Se notarem bem, está é a melhor opção em termos de entretenimento. Uma vez que atingirmos a elite, as massas vão... – então emudeceu.

-Vão... Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou a única pessoa na sala. Justamente quem ele não queria ver no momento.

Um belo homem por volta dos seus trinta anos. Cabelos negros, corpo esguio, barba por fazer, sorriso arrebatador e um terrivelmente belo par de olhos verde-esmeralda. Harry Potter em pessoa resolvera aparecer.

-Potter – Draco sibilou. – Achei que eu tivesse uma reunião de negócios nesta sala.

-Tem – ele respondeu calmamente sorrindo ainda mais. Isso irritava o loiro ao extremo.

Ele se descabelando de raiva e Potter calmo. Isso era o inverso do que costumava ser, os anos de prisão tiraram um pouco de seu autocontrole, enquanto o outro homem adquirira algum.

-Mas eu comprei a empresa com a qual você faria negócio e agora sua reunião é comigo – ele sorriu mais abertamente.

-VOCÊ FEZ DE NOVO? Droga, Harry, onde você arruma tempo pra cuidar de todas essas empresas e sociedades? Eu vim para os Estados Unidos pra me livrar dessa sua perseguição infeliz. Por sua culpa seu acéfalo, estão perguntando se nós éramos amantes na escola. Teve uma vez que eu ouvi um "desde a escola". TEM IDEIA DE QUANTO SONO EU PERDI POR SUA CULPA? HARRY MALDITO POTTER!

-Draco, acalme-se. Meu loiro... – Harry soube na hora que foi além da conta.

-O CACETE, HARRY! VOCÊ É O ADORADO DE TODOS. EU QUE TENHO QUE AGUENTAR OS ASSÉDIOS IRÔNICOS. NÃO VENHA RETRUCAR – ele gritou quando viu que o outro ia reclamar. – Você sabe que no fim a imagem de slytherin do mal não vai se apagar e eu serei o culpado por desvirtuá-lo – sussurrou irado.

-Draco, por isso eu vim também, para termos um tempo só nosso sem desconfianças – ele se aproximou devagar, em alerta. – Não há ninguém que nos conheça aqui. Sem impressa, sem mulheres, sem filhos.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER – Draco gritou.

Estranhamente, quem começou a pedir um tempo havia sido Draco, ele não queria que as quatro crianças se tornassem vítimas da imprensa por culpa de suas ações. O filho de Draco tinha pouco mais de cinco anos, mesma idade do filho mais jovem de Harry. Era a primeira vez que ele era verdadeiramente responsável por uma vida, ele entendera todos os sacrifícios de seus pais quando vira seu filho pela primeira vez.

-Eu não quis dizer para esquecer deles, Draco. Eu quis dizer que aqui nossos atos não irão afetá-los – ele finalmente se aproximou o suficiente para abraçar o homem loiro.

Não importava o quão eles conversassem, batessem boca, gritassem, ou o que fosse. No instante que eles se tocavam um entendia o que o outro queria dizer (fosse para bem ou para mal). No momento que os braços de Potter se fecharam ao redor de Malfoy, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu só... – começou.

-Eu entendo – Harry sorriu complacente e acariciou sua cabeça. Nenhum dos dois era realmente bom com palavras quando o assunto era emoções. – Mas você dizia... Eu realmente comprei a empresa e não fecharei qualquer negócio, apenas os que valerem a pena.

Draco o beijou, depois ele conversava direito com Harry sobre isso. No momento ele sabia que o homem não estava pensando em negócios mesmo. Ele puxou Malfoy com força, o erguendo do chão e então o colocou deitado sobre a mesa de reunião. Tirou a varinha da mão dele, que ele tinha empunhado ao entrar na sala para montar os quadros, e a jogou longe. Enquanto o loiro se ocupou em despir o homem, mordendo com força o pescoço dele o marcando como seu. O clima na sala esquentava conforme eles se tornavam menos racionais. Pequenas faíscas de magia pipocavam ao redor deles, grudando na pele, a tornando mais sensível ao toque.

O loiro entreabriu as pernas quando Harry se aproximou com beijos de seu baixo ventre. Ele abocanhou todo o membro de Draco, despejando beijos suaves e lambidas após cada sucção até que o cheiro e o gosto dele o levaram a loucura e Harry passou a sugar com força. Draco enfiou a mão no cabelo tipicamente bagunçado de Potter, o empurrando, fazendo com que ele sugasse cada vez mais, mais.

Draco chegou de uma maneira explosiva, arrancando um sorriso estranho de Potter, com o falo ainda na boca. Ele empurrou o loiro de volta para a mesa, uma vez que levantara com a intensidade do gozo. Jogando-se em cima dele Harry o penetrou. Sem preparação. Urrou com a quantidade absurda de prazer que recebeu com o ato, Malfoy estava mesmo apertado. Mais faíscas saltaram do corpo de Potter os excitando, Draco, quem normalmente tinha erupções de mágicas involuntárias, não emitira nenhuma faísca, ao menos nada prazeroso. Isso era um indicativo de que iria pagar caro por isso mais tarde, mas no momento valia a pena.

Se segurando para não explodir de vez, ele começou a se movimentar. Não demorou muito, a despeito da dor, Malfoy o acompanhou nos gemidos. Quanto Potter começou a manipular seu membro já sensível do orgasmo anterior, ele não resistiu. Imprimindo uma maior velocidade ao ato ele levou ambos ao clímax.

Mais tarde naquele dia, num luxuoso hotel, cortesia de Potter, eles discutiram mais uma vez, culminando no mesmo fim. Agora abraçados na cama enorme enquanto Harry dormia profundamente, Draco chorou.

Ele não era um insensível como todos acreditavam, ele só não fazia certas coisas na frente dos outros.

Malfoy estava chorando por causa dos acontecimentos do dia. Não pelo que Harry e ele fizeram, ele gostava daquilo. Mas por causa do futuro. Draco tinha planos. Criar seu filho, colocá-lo em Hogwarts, ensinar para ele os valores da família. Então Potter apareceu em sua vida, mostrando o porquê ele não procurara Astoria durante o noivado, porque sempre seguira cada ação de Potter com cuidado, porque implicara tanto com o garoto.

Mas agora, a única coisa em sua cabeça era "não quero voltar para casa, quero ficar aqui para sempre, assim. Sem Weasley histérica gritando no meu ouvido por estar sempre tendo que resolver assuntos importantes durante seus encontros, sem olhares desaprovadores do meu pai, sem comentários sarcásticos sobre meu desempenho pela minha esposa, sem temer pelo futuro do meu filho".

Ele queria fugir com Potter, largar toda sua família e vida. Mas sabia que o outro homem não faria isso. Por isso ele chorava. Por esquecer-se de todos os seus objetivos, de sua família, por um homem que nunca o seguiria.

-Draco – Harry sussurrou. – Eu não vou fugir com você – disse suavemente enxugando as lágrimas do loiro. – Fugir nunca é a resposta. Quando você estiver preparado nós iremos enfrentar tudo e todos. Até lá, nós sempre teremos esse lugar para vir. Se você quiser, claro.

Malfoy notou então que New York havia se tornado infinitamente mais bela do que jamais fora.


End file.
